rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battle Parodies 44
The 44th installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. it features infamous director M. Night Shyamalan rapping against low budget director Ed Wood. It also features quirky horror director Tim Burton, thriller director Alfred Hitchcock, Lord of the Rings director Peter Jackson, New Hollywood director Stanley Kubrick, and Dreamworks founder Steven Spielburg. Cast: Frenzy as M. Night Shyamalan and Murder Victim Mat4yo as Ed Wood Froggy as Tim Burton and Alfred Hitchcock (Video) Stofferex as Alfred Hitchcock (Audio) Zander Kanack as Peter Jackson Justin Buckner as Stanley Kubrick Cameron Greely as Steven Spielberg Anthony Perry as Danny Elfman Dakota Wilson as iHop Employee Fel as Oliver Twist Lyrics: 'M. Night Shyamalan:' Welcome to the Village! Shyamalan's about to bring some lyrical gore You've got no talent, Eddy, go back to fighting in the war! Call me Oliver, because well, I'm filled with plot Twists, No one liked your shit, at least i've made some well-known flicks! Your films are just fake and dull, while my films are "Unbreakable" Your name is lost among others, while M. Night is un-mistakeable My Sixth Sense is telling me that I'm gonna leave your ass beat Just like your dresses, you never should've crossed me! 'Ed Wood:' I'll pull the string, release the buffalo herd, banish you to Khaskhabar Shove your curry down your throat for more than ruining Avatar! I figured with a Sixth Sense, you would know when to stop, Hell, You've made so many flops, you should seek a job at iHop! "I see dead people", and they're all your fans, I have a sinister urge to kick your ass to space, that's my 9th Plan, If you criticize my work, I'll have to fight M. Shyamalan Now get the hell of my set! Lights, Camera, Action! 'Tim Burton:' Shut the hell up, Wood! You're only known because of me I'm the grittiest, darkest, demented director you'll ever see! I'll cut you up like Scissorhands, and slice you like Sweeney And when I'm done, there'll be no one to sew you up like Frankenweenie! Shyamalan, be quick and get gone! Give us "Signs" you won't come back! I'm gonna kick your ass so fast, with a Danny Elfman soundtrack! Willy Wonka? Dark! Peewee Herman? Dark! Johnny Depp is my bitch! Why don't you two get out of film and suck my black and white dick!? 'Alfred Hitchcock:' Black and White dick? How 'bout you suck a Hitchcock? The Master of Suspense has come to show you what he's brought, I'm a killer on the mic, might as well call me Psycho, Your make-up may be white, Tim, you aren't so bright though, I'm suffering from a Vertigo at the fact you're all employed, "Alfred Hitchcock Presents 3 Amateurs get destroyed! Wood, I'll eat you like the birds, you're a failure since birth! And Shyamalan, your rhyming is worse than your movie After Earth! 'Peter Jackson:' After Earth? Please, I'm the God of Middle Earth, And my movies make more money than all 4 of you are worth! If you think you could stand a chance against me you're terribly wrong, Because in not too long, I'll make you fall harder than King Kong! I've seen all of your works, and it makes me "Brain Dead", I just might die of renal failure like Alfred! You shall not pass! I've already gained my victory! Hell, I make nerds wet their pants more than Stan Lee! 'Stanley Kubrick:' "Stanley? no...." HERE'S STANLEY!! I'm gonna hit you harder than a Kubrick! Afred you can't do shit, and Burton you just make me sick! Beating me will be Clockwork, because I'm always Shining! Call me the Prince because i based my work off of The King! Jackson, your movies are clearly of "Bad Taste"! But not as disturbing as the sight of M. Night's face! I'm The Shining star of the directors, listen to what i've said! I'll trap this mission like my name was Hal 9000 and leave you all for dead! 'Steven Spielberg: ' "I'm sorry Stan, I'm afraid i can't let you do that..." The God of film making has come to show up you wannabes, My rapping is out of this world, I'm like an MC ET! Hear my roar! I'll kick your ass out of the Park, Jurasically, I'll be adventuring like TinTin, and massacring you drastically, I'll show you some Jaws, when I'm murdering with these words, This Battle's like Private Ryan, except nobody's saving you nerds! None of you had a chance before this battle began! Trivia: *This is the second Epic Rap Battle Parodies to use a beat that Epic Rap Battles of History also use, but this time ERBParodies use the beat before Epic Rap Battles of History does. This is also a HUGE coincidence because this battle was released a day before ERB's "Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe" which uses the same beat that Steven Spielberg raps to. It is also a coincidence that both of the battles are the ninth episodes of their third Seasons. *This is the first royale of season 3. *This is the first appearance from Frenzy that includes audio and video *This is the first battle to feature previews of future battles at the end. Poll Who won? M.Night Shyamalan Ed Wood Tim Burton Alfred Hitchcock Peter Jackson Stanley Kubrick Steven Spielberg Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 3 Category:M. Night Shyamalan Category:Ed Wood Category:Tim Burton Category:Alfred Hitchcock Category:Peter Jackson Category:Stanley Kubrick Category:Froggy Category:Mat4yo Category:Frenzy Category:Stofferex Category:Zander Kanack Category:Justin Buckner Category:Cameron Greely Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Anthony Perry Category:Dakota Wilson Category:Fel